objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Criminal Minds of New York City
This is another fan fiction that is based off criminal activity. This is supposedly based off and a second season to The Mysterious Attacks in Boston. These are 50 objects getting to New York City until a increase of robbers and murderers appear out of nowhere. Also, there are some things you may have remember before, So please read this fanfic at your own risk. ('''There is 1 Pokemon, so don't blame me for adding just 1 non-object')'' NLG343' '''is the Co-Helper for this project/season. (Also PVZF because of his return.) '''People' # Braixen '' # ''Reverse Button # Ford Explorer # Mario Mustache # Dress # Braixen Head # Blackberry # Cat Poster # Bar Code # Empire State Building # Glass Pane # Car Hood # Transmission # NASA Logo # Ford Logo # OKO Tower # Skirt # NYPD Car # White Limo # 3DS # Hook # Strawberry - Nominations: 1 # Clue Pack # Freedom Tower # Beard - 1st EXECUTED Nominations: 1 # 1970's Telephone # Space Needle # Holster # Wild West Saloon # Rainbow Binder # Death Star # FBI Logo # The White House # Police Badge # Dream # PlayStation's Approval Sticker # Big Ben # Westminster Abbey # Graveyard - Wikia's Suspect Nominations: 1 # Ancient Gate # Dracula's Castle # Particles # Blood Jar # List - 1st MURDERED # Shopping Cart # 1990's TV # Remote Controller # Wii U Controller # Volkswagen Dealership # Cruise Ship Gallery Blood Jar Offical Pose.png Beardie (BFTSS pose).png 3DSOU.png Dress Official Pose.png Mario Mustache Pose.png Dream Bubble.png Braixen Head Official Pose.png New Skirt.png Serious OKO Tower.png Ford Logo.png Remote OH.png Serena Braixen Stage Clothing.png Big Benny.png Mii u.png Shopping Cart Pose.png Strawberry..png Dark Wii-U ML.png BFTP Remote Pose.png New Hook Pose.png Barcode.png Glass pane blue pose.png Episodes So, here is the episodes! This may include some action and some horror, but it's actually mostly full of murder/criminal activity in it. So please, only look if your old enough to hear about it. Episode 1: Times Up After going on the plane from LA to NYC, they land at John F. Kennedy Airport. Dream: What a night! List: You barely sleeped at all. Dream: What makes you think I can sleep? Wii U Console: Makes a difference? Dream: Yes. List: Ugh.... Beard: BREAK IT UP! OKO Tower: Who wants me to talk Russian? Beard: Uh, wait what.... Blackberry: Didn't you understand? Beard: Hell no! Braixen Head: Braixen? Braixen: Wow, I was able to finish that movie before we landed. Dream: Lucky you then. Braixen: How am I lucky? Hook: I'm carrying a dead body. Braixen: Please, don't and throw it away. Hook: Throw it? Braixen: Yeah, its dead anyways. Hook: When did the law say that? Dream: Don't ask me. Holster: I'M FROM TEXAS GIRL! List: Blood Jar, what are you doing? Blood Jar: Just looking. List: Why? Beard: You ask him? Blood Jar: Don't ask me. List: Fine. Beard: I TOLD YOU! Braixen: Who wants to leave? Holster: Not me. Dream: Well, I feel like it. Big Ben: Sure, I agree. Particles: I wanna get out so I don't listen to this junk. Braixen: Okay then. List: Huh, hmmmm...... Braixen: What? Blood Jar: You ain't any genius. List: Are you serious? Car Hood: I'm busy! List: Lazy. At the streets near the Grand Central Station.... Braixen: So, who wants to go to the Hot Dog stand? Big Ben: Sure again. OKO Tower: CAN I TA- List: Not really, but I'm hungry..... so yes. 1990's TV: I feel like eating now. List: THEN ACCEPT! 3DS: Wow, you insult a lot. List: Who's behind me? Somebody stabs List in the chest, leaving quick while List bends and falls limb. Wii U Controller: Ugh, nice death. Braixen: Well, eat now then get him to court. 3DS: He deserved it. Braixen: ... Car Hood: Uhhh, he's right. Braixen: I DON'T CARE! OKO Tower: Darn it. Car Hood: Seriously.... Braixen: Well, what? OKO Tower: I was busy. Car Hood: Woweee- Graveyard: Jeez, does anyone pay attention anymore? Dream: Do YOU!? Graveyard: OH LOOK! Nothing. 3DS: Really, just really. Strawberry: Mm-hm girl, don't give me that sass. 3DS: You're one to talk. Braixen: Graveyard, stop hitting Hook. Hook: ARGH, I'M NO PIRATE SADISTIC DESTINATION! Graveyard: No. I won't st- Big Ben: You gonna trigger already? Strawberry: Ooh, salty girl! Everyone: SHUT UP! Holster: Ma'am, I'm gonna see your card. Big Ben: I'm the male one, and plus Holster.... you can't just declare the "I choose who gets arrested" idea. Transmission: I'm the sister of annoying Car Hood..... so what? Car Hood: I'M NOT ANNOYING, I'M JUST LIKE OKO TOWER! Transmission: Who? Strawberry: OKO Tower? IDK. Can't we just hurry up? I'm having a really bad feeling about this place. What if it's like a double kill today or something? Transmission: You're speaking of it like it's a TV show or something, which it's not. And I still need to know what or who-- Strawberry: DIE! *giggles* Lol jk like seriously you need to chill out. Hey look that jacket's on fleak. Big Ben: Can you please shush it? I'm trying to finish eating. Strawberry: Shut up, we finished like a year ago. Graveyard: The way you act, I don't think you're even a year old. Strawberry: EXCUSE ME?! Do NOT EVER insult the fabulous Strawberry. Car Hood: Well.....not sure about the "fabulous" part. Braixen: Can we get to court yet? Strawberry: I wish. But Dress is STILL talking and eating with Skirt and they're taking FOREVS. Y'know, murderer, who ever you are, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you killed them now. Jk~ *giggles nervously as everyone stares her down. Beard: Can I truck y'all now for fun before.... just that. Holster: Shut it, will ya mad trucker? Strawberry: Like like like like like like like CAN WE GO?! Dress: Okay I'm done! Skirt: Those veggies were okay. Can I have some more-- Strawberry: NO YOU WILL NEVER EAT WITH US EVER AGAIN IF YOU DON'T FREAKIN' SHUT UP AND EAT QUICKLY THE NEXT TIME OR YOU ALL DIE. Braixen: ... Dress: *whispering to Skirt* Skirt, I think Strawberry might have murdered List. Skirt: Yeah. She wasn't there earlier during List's murdering. Well, at least I didn't SEE her. Dress: Just keep an eye on her, okay? She's too dangerous to let loose. Braixen: I feel like... I feel weird now. Car Hood: Don't go crazy now. Transmission: I THINK BEARD IS THE MURDERER! Mario Mustache: Is this another Rose person? Transmission: Hell no, Mario guy. Braixen: Is that TV done? 1990's TV: I'm 99% done. Braixen: Anyway, let's go to court. The people go to court. Judge Yduj: Hmm...interesting. List's chest was split open, correct? Braixen (hopeful): Yes? Judge Yduj: Well we cannot determine who the culprit is. Braixen (disappointed and enraged): What?! Judge Yduj: However, we will let you guys decide who the suspects will be. Vote now. Transmission: Why? Mario Mustache: Just do it. Who knows, maybe she's an evil villain who will kill you once you say no. Judge Yduj: ... The people vote, and Yduj is watching them through the camera. Yduj: Interesting. Well, I'm not one for drama, so let's get on with the Suspect Ceremony. Ford Logo: Stop making it sound like Big Brother. Strawberry: Like whoa where did u come from. Mario Mustache: He was here the entire time. Unlike YOU. Strawberry (taken aback): EXCUSE ME?! A-are you saying--I-I'd never--b-but, um...I...I.. Yduj: ANYWAY. Strawberry, 82% of the people here nominated you, so you're the main suspect. Strawberry (on the verge of tears): I-I...I...I didn't do anything...WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yduj: SHUT UP. And the other 18% of the votes are for...Beard. Beard (bored): Y'all know I don't even care. Strawberry's going to get executed anyway. Strawberry: WAHHHHHHHHH Yduj: SOOOOO. This isn't it, because no one can trust you guys, so it's not solely your decision. The people on wikia, who have been watching through cameras *points to the cameras all over the place* will also have a "Wikia's Suspect", in which they can add an additional person into the Suspects List. We have already narrowed it down to 10, minus 2 since Strawberry and Beard were on that list. So there are 8 choices, voting ends in two days. White Limo: Oh well.... Go here for the voting: Vote Here: 2 DAYS LATER. Yduj: Since I'm not a Survivor ripoff I'm going to reveal the votes EXACTLY how Survivor does. Braixen: GET ON WITH IT PLEASE. Yduj: SHUSH. First vote. Blood Jar. Blood Jar's brow furrows. Graveyard. Graveyard scowls. Ford Logo. Ford Logo sticks his tongue out. First Wikia's Suspect... Strawberry: This is like not like a like Survivor like TV like show but like I'd like want like it to like be like one like yea. Yduj: YOU SAY LIKE A LOT. Anyway. First Wikia's Suspect is Graveyard. Graveyard's jaw drops. Graveyard: Wow. Was not expecting that. Yduj: So. It is time to talk. Strawberry. Where were you during List's murder? Strawberry: S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shopping. Yduj: REALLY. Strawberry: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes. Yduj: I can't hear you! Strawberry: I SAID YES NOW SH-SHUT UP. Yduj: Hmph. Interesting. Beard: Yeah now you're getting blamed and I got away with murdering List so y'all shut up and I can listen to mah country music. Strawberry: ...Like, what?! Yduj: BEARD. YOU'RE SAYING YOU DID IT?! Beard: ...Wha since when did I say that. I ain't no retard, I ain't revealing that. Strawberry: WOW. First you say it OUT LOUD and now you just gave yourself away a second time. YDUJ. I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE--A STINKY ONE--FOR BLAMING ME. ANYWAY KILL HIM NOW. Yduj: Okay. Why did you do it though? Beard: 'Cause I dunno. Oh yeah. He was stealing mah screen time. Strawberry: Screen time? Since when--OMG LIKE YDUJ. YOU SET UP THE CAMERAS. Braixen: Oh my gawd! That's true! Yduj, it's your fault too! Yduj: Yeah yeah. He's the one who had the idea to do it. So. We've got a "thrilling" execution ready... Braixen: ...Right. Beard: *gulps* Which is? Yduj: *whips out a razor* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Beard: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--*is cut off as Yduj slices him in half, blood gushes out* Strawberry: Ooh ooh my turn~ *steals razor* THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FRAMING ME. *Slowly trims him, then going faster and faster and all very painful at the same time* MWAHAHAHAHHAHA Beard: Nooooooooo...oooo...ooo Strawberry suddenly tears him apart and all his insides are flipped inside out. Everyone grimaces at it, and some throw up. Braixen, Yduj, and Strawberry are happy. Braixen: Alright. Mission solved! Transmission: Ummm, I found Beard's records. He had crashed into a SUV in 1997 murderous- Car Hood: IT'S OVER NOW! Transmission: Sorry... punk. The screen breaks into static.... Episode 2: Bomb O' Reference The static clears up to 83th Street.... Braixen: Huh, what's next on our "To Visit" list? Looks like we're going to Central Park. Big Ben: Whoop for parks! WHOOP! Glass Pane: Please tell me when to take off my earmuffs? Cruise Ship: About... now dude. No need to ask. Glass Pane: Ok. I'm no sass girl. Cruise Ship: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!? Death Star: Guys, shush and just go drive down. Big Ben: Kay, evil dude. Death Star: I CAN TIME TRAVEL! Cruise Ship: You are the only who cares. Just.... no. Strawberry: You can like time travel? Like, OMG that's like so fab. Death Star: What?! How dare you! Strawberry: Ugh, why does everyone think there's always sarcasm in every sentence. Dress: So just drive. Taxi Driver: Ok, noisy kids. Big Ben: I'm gonna stop saying ok. The people are going through a dark tunnel in the taxi. A scream is heard. Big Ben: Wha? What was that? Who's dead? Strawberry: It's White Limo! White Limo: I'm sleeping, you douche. Taxi Driver: Oh, is it this dead tower next to me? Braixen: OKO Tower is dead! Everyone: *gasp* Skirt: LET'S ALL PANIC! "Skirt runs away." Dream: Wow. Just WOW! White Limo: Guys, calm down. We should find out who did this. Dream: Obviously not me. I'm just.... NVM, but I know it's not me. I can't be blamed, because I'm not able to even have evidence on m- Ancient Gate: Eh, whatever. Graveyard: Pay attention guys! The focus is OKO Tower here. Strawberry: So what? I didn't kill him or anything. Death Star: YOU LIE! Dream: No, she didn't. Graveyard: DUDE, WHO'S GONNA GET THE HEARSE OR CALL 911? Strawberry: I'll call 911! *dials 911* Dream: I didn't think of dialing the obvious number. Category:MassachusettsFan Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:The Mysterious Attack Series Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Non-objects Category:Plantsvszombiesfanatic Category:Fanfics with OCs Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:NLG343 Category:Chikako the Meowstic